One Fine, Awesome Day
by Lori-Mae Vernon
Summary: Yuffentine oneshot. Very fluffy, until a lemon. The morning after Vincent and Yuffie's first time, Vincent comes to a shocking relevation. Well, shocking to Yuffie.


_One fine, awesome day..._

Vincent's POV

Vincent woke up, feeling warm, content, and very happy, something he hadn't felt like in a long time. Normaly he would be wondering what was wrong with him, and shutting himself further away, thinking that he didn't deserve this feeling, but a certain little ninja changed that mindset. Heck said certain little ninja changed everything.

He'd always admired Yuffie, how she could stay so happy and optimistic in just about any situation. Even without trying, she was always able to make him smile. Well, in the earlier days it was more like start-to-smile-then-remember-that-you're-Vincent-Valentine-gunman-extraordinaire-ex-turk-and-king-of-emo-ness(As Yuffie liked to say) and that Vincent never smiled.

But this Vincent was different, king of emo-ness no longer. And all thanks to the bundle of energy curently snuggled into his side, and partially spawled on top of him. Yeah, you read right, Yuffie was indeed in bed with Vincent. And that fact really stroked his male ego whenever he thought of it.

It had all started after he got back, after the whole Deepground fiasco. Or maybe during the deepground fiasco, but he was too busy then with world-saving to pay too much attention to romance. Or maybe even before, but then he brooded to much to even consider entering a relationship. But after he'd returned, it was a fun event. Yuffie had slugged him, for hiding from her(as she had said) then hugged him and told him rather quietly how much she missed him and how she wished he wouldn't dissapear again. To that, he replied with sucking it up, going what the hell, and followed his instinct and kissed the girl. Right in front of all of AVALANCHE. Well, to be truthfull, he sorta forgot they were there untill Tifa and Shera started 'awww'ing over when he had said, "I'll always stay by you side Yuffie. That is, if you'd let me?" To which Yuffie had replied to by dragging him outside and snogging him like he'd never been snogged before. And that's where they spent the majority of that night, making out against the side of Tifa's bar. He felt like quite the teenager.

He and Yuffie had started dating right after that, and Yuffie had made getting Vincent to 'stop being emo' her priority. In between make-out sessions. Though during any of those sessions, they had never gone past third base. Until last night. And it was well worth the wait.

Images of last night flashed through his head. Him and Yuffie, out eating dinner in a flirty, under-dressed manner at a fancy resteraunt. Him and Yuffie, cuddling on the couch of their apartment. Then, Yuffie. Her soft arousing moans, her smooth lightly tanned, delicious flesh, her oh-so-_talented_ mouth. Vincent cut off that train of thought before his little friend started waking up.

With a smile he gazed at his ninja, a hand stroking gently through her hair, the other tracing light forms along her exposed skin. Oh yes, there was no denying it, he loved Yuffie, like he'd never loved anyone. Even Lucrecia paled greatly in comparison. Yuffie was all light and sunshine, and she wasn't just everything to the gunslinger, she completed him, made him feel whole and good, and that was something Lucrecia had never done. And with that thought he let go of any lingering emotion for his past love, though, Yuffie had already erased the majority of it.

"Mmm, mornin' Vinnie." Yuffie mumbled, then yawned, pulling away from Vincent to strech in a very cat-like manner, to Vincent's pleasure. The ninja lazily blinked her silver eyes open and flopped back down before cuddling closer to Vincent, who pulled her into his arms.

"Good morning, Yuffie." Vincent rested his cheek on Yuffie's head.

"What'chya thinkin about?" Yuffie inquired, knowing Vincent only stared off into space if he was deliberating something. Or brooding, but he was smiling, so he couldn't be brooding.

"Lucrecia." Vincent didn't need to be looking at Yuffie to know her eye twitched at the name.

He saw her hand clenching, forming a fist. "Screw Lucrecia." She mumbled lowly, not really intending for him to hear, but not really caring if he did.

Vincent smiled wider. Yuffie was kinda cute when jealous. "Yes, screw Lucrecia."

The ninja on top of him froze. She stopped breathing and slowly sat up, and turned to stare at him in astonishment. "What... Did you just say?"

"Screw Lucrecia." A slow smile was begining to make itself known on Yuffie's face.

"Repeat that for me one more time."

Wearing a broad smile now, he did as she asked. "Screw Lucrecia." Yuffie's own smile grew to match, if not surpass his. Vincent proped himself up on his elbows, enjoying the view that the nude girl provided.

"That... has to be the second most awesome phrase I have ever hoped you'd say." Vincent leaned up further, one of his hands going to cup her cheek, the other sliding around her waist to rest at her lower back.

"Allow me to say the first as well." He leaned closer to her, as hypnotized by her silver orbs as she was by his red ones, which was to say, a lot. "I love you, Yuffie." Vincent punctuated this with a slow, gentle, but oh-so-passionate kiss.

Yuffie couldn't help but moan and lean forward into the gunslinger, deepening the kiss. She moved her leg to straddle him, and pulled back for air. "I love you too, Vincent." The sound of his full name, not one of her endless nicknames sent a shiver down his spine. His heart soared at her words, and he pulled her back down to kiss him once more, the time much more roughly and full of hunger. Yuffie moaned and pressed her self against him, rubbing her breasts along his bare chest, causing Vincent to moan into the kiss.

Yuffie pulled back, gasping for breath, sitting up so she could think, beyond the need to lick Vincent's neck, or something of that sort. "You know Vinnie, you still haven't said my number one phrase yet."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, his ands stoking up and down Yuffie's sides lightly. "Oh? Care to tell me what it is then?"

Yuffie gave him a mischeivious smirk. "My number one phrase would be 'I'll make you breakfast, right after I screw you into this bed.'" She winked down at him.

Vincent growled lowly, leaning up and taking one of Yuffie's pert nipples into his mouth, something he'd been dying to do all morning. She gasped and threw her head back in a moan and arched her back as Vincent sucked, licked and lightly nipped at her breast, before switching his attention to the other hard bud. Vincent flipped the two of them over so he was hovering over Yuffie.

His mouth left her breasts and traveled up to her neck, biting down somewhat harshly, then soothing away the sting with his toungue, leaving Yuffie a puddle of goo beneath him. If there was one thing she liked Vincent to do, it was bite her like that. After paying a bit more attention to that spot, making sure he left a mark, he moved up again, this time to suck on her flesh right beneath her jaw, then trail kisses along her jawline until his lips brushed her ear.

"I'll make you breakfast, right after I make you _mine._" Vincent punctuated this statement by grinding against Yuffie, making them both gasp out and moan. Yuffie shivered at his low husky voice, a large tingle running down her spine, and and settling in the pit of her stomach, her need for Vincent was starting to get unbearable.

"Oh, Leviathan! Vincent, please-!" Yuffie's arms wrapped around Vincent's back and gripped his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her as she swiveled her hips upward, teasing him, her mouth on his neck, returning the treatment he'd given her before.

After lining himself up, Vincent snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Yuffie's warmth. Said ninja gasped and arched her back into him, her arms winding around his neck, and legs coming to lock around his hips.

Locking lips with Yuffie, their tounges mimicked their movements, thrusting and grinding against each other, nearly inperfect sync. It was the entire opposite of last night, sweet, gentle, warm, and loving. This time it was rough and wild, pure passion and need bubbling forth and overtaking them until they saw stars.

Yuffie came with a cry of Vincent's name, writhing against him, hands clawing at his shoulders. Vincent came not long afterhis thrusts erratic, as he filled her with his the last of his strength, Vincent pulled Yuffie against him, and flipped the over so as not to crush her, under his weight.

The two lay there for a bit, relaxing, Yuffie tracing random figures on Vincent's chest, Vincent toying with a strand of Yuffie's hair.

"You know Vinnie," Yuffie's tone had a smile in it. "You need to get up soon-ish to make me breakfast."

Vincent furrowed his brow for a moment before a realization and a light smile graced his face. "Hn. That's right." He began to move to get up, but Yuffie's protest stopped him.

"Hey! Nu-uh! I said soon-ish! Soon-ish is soon-ish, not now!" She tugged the gunman back down and went back to snuggling against him, loving the sound of Vincent's low chuckle.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I shouldn't have been so rough." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Vinnie, I'm a ninja. You don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, I can take it. And I very much enjoyed it." The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence once more, until Yuffie broke it again a few minutes later.

"Hey Vinnie, can you say that one thing again?"

"I love you."

Yuffie smiled giddily. "I love you too, but that wasn't what I was refering to."

Vincent frowned lightly in confusion. "I'll make you breakfast?"

"No, that's pretty much a given, cause you always do, the other thing!"

Vincent rolled his eyes, but his lips held a slight smile none-the-less as he realized what Yuffie wated him to say.

"Screw Lucrecia."

"Yeah, yeah that's it."

_One fine awesome day, _

_Vincent Valentine, gunman extraordinaire, ex-turk and AVALANCHE member woke up and went,_

_"Screw Lucrecia!"_

* * *

This story was inspired by that line, from the picture that is now my profile pic. I saw that and went, "YES! I have to write about that fine, AWESOME day," and this is what came out of it. I'm partially wanting to continue this story, but I also like how it is in all of it's one-shoted splendor. Who knows? I have an Idea that would fit this story, but it would also be fine if it was seperate, so i don't know. Really it's all up to you guys. So review and tell me what you think!


End file.
